I love this city, A Supergirl Short Story Collection
by IronSpider94
Summary: Just a collection of short stories written by me, centered around National City's golden girl helping regular people
1. Chapter 1

"I love this city. The lights. All the windows. I love that behind every window there's a story. To me, every person in this city is a light. And every time I've helped one of them, a little bit of their light has become a part of me."

In this one little piece of dialogue, the writers of Supergirl summed up perfectly why I've absolutely fallen in love with this character over the course of the show. She has something that I feel a lot of superheroes have moved away from. She isn't a superhero because her cousin is, or because anyone told her to. She's a superhero because she genuinely wants to help people. And this collection of short stories will celebrate that spirit by showing Kara doing what she does best. Helping people.

Supergirl Shorts:

1; Friends In High Places

The sun was just beginning to peak over the skyline of National City, but Kara was awake. She'd been awake, for hours. She could never sleep on the anniversary. The day her life was altered forever, the day her world literally shattered. She just lay on her bed, sobbing as the site of Krypton exploding played over and over in her head, the helplessness she felt in that moment overwhelming her until she just felt numb.

Once the panic attacks had subsided, she stared up at the ceiling until she could hear the city waking up outside her apartment. She'd long ago mastered the skill of putting on a brave face, of hiding her pain so she could still function, at least until she could return to the sanctity of her apartment.

Several minutes later, Kara was zooming through the sky, already feeling better as the sun warmed her skin. She could see the CatCo building up ahead. Maybe she'd actually make it to work on time today….

"Help!" Kara stopped herself, looking in the direction the cry came from. She looked back at the CatCo building, then sighed as she repositioned herself in midair and shot off.

She floated down next to a kid, maybe nine. He was curled up on the sidewalk, clinging to a stuffed rabbit as if it where a life preserver. She squatted down and touched his small shoulder delicately. "Hey. You okay, buddy?"

He turned his head to lock Kara with blue, tear-stained eyes. She let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. He didn't appear to be hurt, just shaken up. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped as realization struck him. To her surprise he shot up and ran into her with surprising speed.

"Supergirl!" He shouts, wrapping his small, stubby arms around her neck.

She laughs, patting his back awkwardly. "Thats me. What's your name, sweetie?"

He shows her a tag on the strap on his backpack, the name Billy written on it in neat cursive.

"Billy. A very cool name."

He smiles at that. "Thanks."

"So, what's wrong, Billy?"

His eyes widen, and he starts looking around frantically. "M-my Mom. She was just here, but then someone bumped into and I….I…"

Kara reaches out, clutching his arm. "Sshh, sshh, Its okay, Billy. I'm right here."

He nods, taking her outstretched hand.

"Now, why don't we find your Mom, okay?"

They set off walking, looking around for her. After a few minutes of silence, Billy says, "Supergirl, can I tell you a secret?"

She nods down at him. "Shore. I'm good at keeping secrets."

"Im….Im scared of the city." He says. "We just moved here. Everything's so loud, and so big."

She nods. "Yeah. I was scared when I first came here, too."

He looks up at her, his eyes wide. "YOU? Scared?"

She laughs. "Oh, shore. I came here from somewhere far away. It was very scary at first."

"So, what did you do?"

"Well, I had people who care about me to help. My family, and friends. You have those, right?"

He nods. "Yeah, Mom and Dad. All my friends at school. And Bugs." He adds, holding up his stuffed rabbit.

"Of course." Kara chuckles.

Suddenly they round a corner and Billy gasps. "Mom!"

He runs over to a red headed woman. "Billy!" She exclaims, embracing him in a big hug.

Kara stands away, smiling at the affection, until the mom notices her. "Oh, Supergirl! Did...did you help my little Billy?"

Kara nods, then adds, "Actually, he helped me just as much."

"Really?" Billy asks.

Kara walks over, taking a knee in front of him. "Really. You have no idea how much I needed our little talk."

"Tell you what."she says before picking up a nearby rock and using her heat vision to burn the big S on her chest into it. "You take this rock. You can carry it around, and every time you feel scared, you can look at it and remember that your friend Supergirl is out there rooting for you."

He stares at the rock, then at her. "W-were friends?"

She smiles at him. "Better than that. Were BEST friends."

He breaks out into a big, toothy grin and runs back to his mom. Kara watches them leave, her heart swelling in pride and happiness. On the way to work, she made a much-needed phone call. "Hey, Alex. Are...are you doing anything tonight?"


	2. A Mothers Love

Supergirl short 2: A Mother's Love

Kara took a deep breath of the clean, crisp air. It had been a rough month for the girl of steel, and she and Alex both recently decided a girls trip was much needed. Alex had found the perfect place: a small town in rural Tennessee, far away from any aliens or any Cat Grants.

They carried their bags into the hotel, a quaint, cute little log cabin just outside of town. A young man stood at the reception desk. "Morning, ladies."

Kara and Alex exchanged looks, silently agreeing that this guy was definitely cute, if not a little young. He was tall and muscular, with a mop of messy brown hair and kind kind blue eyes.

"Morning. Can me and my sister get a room?" Alex asked, putting her bag down.

"Absolutely!" he says, then begins typing on a computer. "Lets see ...ah, here we go. A two person room, just around the corner here."

"Perfect!" Kara says, going to pick up her bag.

"Oh, hey, wait, I'll get that!" The man says, running around. "Pretty girls like yall shouldnt be carrying your own bags."

"Oh. Um, thank you." Kara replies, feeling herself blush.

As they head to the room, the guy asks, "So, where are you guys visiting from?"

"National City." Alex says.

"Oh, cool! Man, I've always wanted to visit there. Especially since that Supergirl character popped up."

Kara and Alex exchange glances at that. "Oh, yeah? Your a fan of Supergirl?"

"You kidding? A woman who can fly, and lift cars like their nothing? Boy, that'd be something to see."

Kara ducked her head, feeling herself blush again.

Alex smirked at her. "Yeah. She is pretty cool, isn't she?"

He unlocked the door, walking them in. "Welp, here you are. Here's the key, and if yall need anything, don't hesitate to…"

"Um, actually," Alex interrupts. "I don't suppose you could show us around could you?"

Kara looked at her, eyes wide. "Um, oh, no, Alex. I'm sure he's really busy."

"Nonsense! Daddy's here, he can watch the place for a while. Besides, it's not everyday we get a couple of city girls out here."

Kara sighes in surrender. "Okay, okay. Thank you, mister…?"

"Oh, where are my manners? Im Wesley, ma'am. Wesley Turner."

Kara took his outstretched hand. "Oh, please, no need to call me ma'am. I'm Kara."

Wesley nodded as he shook her hand, a bit of crimson rising on his face. "Um, right. Nice to meet you, Kara."

Then he turned to Alex. "Alex." She said, shaking his hand. "Nice to meet you, Wesley."

"Yall too." He said. "Okay, so i'm going to go let my dad know where we're going, and then we'll head out."

Minutes later, the trio are in a cute little cafe. Paper snowflakes hang from the ceiling, and little styrofoam showmen sit on each table. Wesley orders all three of them hot chocolate and they easily fall into conversation.

"I was born and raised here." Wesley was saying. "Grew up in the very house yall are staying in."

"Wow." Kara said whimsically. "It must've been so nice, growing up in this kind of small, close-knit community."

He chuckled. "Well, it was for a while. But, then my mom died. Afterword, I kinda felt trapped here. Trapped in her memory."

The girls nodded. "Anyway, enough about me. Did yall grow up in National City?"

"No." Kara said. "We grew up in Midvale. A small town about 2 hours from National. Alex was there longer, I was adopted when I was thirteen."

"Oh, you were adopted?" Wesley asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Um, my parents died."

"Oh, Kara. I'm so sorry", Wesley said. And, for the first time in a long time, Kara felt like he meant it.

She wiped the single tear she felt escape. "Its okay. Alex and her whole family made me right at home."

This went on for hours, the three of them exchanging story after story. After a while, they noticed the sun setting and decided to head back.

Kara was getting ready for bed when a knock came to her door.

"Hey, Kara." came Wesley's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Oh, yeah, come on!"

He opened, walking in.

He fidgets with his hands a bit before saying, "Um, I just wanted to pop in and say I really enjoyed today."

Kara smiled. "Thanks, I enjoyed it too. And Im shore Alex did."

He nods. "You know, it's funny. I haven't talked to someone so honestly since my mom."

Kara nodded. "She must've been a great woman."

"Oh, she was. She was beautiful, and smart, and loving. She had this…..this light, you know? Like everyone she met was a little warmer, a little brighter."

"I bet she'd be proud of you." Kara says.

"I know. I just…..I wish she was here ..."

Kara pulls him down into a hug, rubbing his back tenderly.

"Im so sorry." She breaths into his ear.

Kara loses track of how long she sat there, holding Wesley in her arms as he sobbed into her shoulder.

Eventually he regains his composer. "Sorry." he croaks, wiping his eyes.

"Hey, don't be sorry. Everyone needs a good cry now and again."

He smiles weakly. "You know, I never had an older sister, but if I had, I would've wanted her to be like you."

She leans over and kisses his cheek. "And if I had a little brother, I would've wanted him to be like you."

The next day, their car is packed and they say their goodbyes.

"Yall feel free to come back anytime!" Wesley says as he closes their trunk.

"We absolutely will!" Kara said, stopping in front of the passenger door.

He steps closer to her so that only they can hear. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too."

He reached into his pocket. "I want you to have something."

He pulled it back out, holding a bracelet.

"It's not much, but ...well, thanks. For everything."

She pulls him down into one final hug. "Oh, Wesley, I love it. I wish I had something for you."

"Oh, please. You've given me plenty to remember."


End file.
